


澳耀 | 猫先生

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 老王变猫了！
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	澳耀 | 猫先生

猫先生

“噗……”  
长久的怔愣和沉默后，王濠镜一个没忍住，彻底绷不住表情，撑着额头笑了出来：“先生、对不起……哈哈哈！”  
王濠镜示意般轻拍大腿，见没有响应，只好离开座位抱起了字面意义上黑着脸的毛团——“我还以为，先生会是只长毛猫呢。”  
黑猫一声不响待在王濠镜怀里，瞳仁竖成细细一条直线，一爪摁在了王濠镜唇上。  
草，能不能别笑了！

王耀不得不接受了自己变成了猫的事实。当然，从某种角度来说，这倒是他预想过的一个念头：追究起来，这事其实从清晨就有了点不得了的异样征兆。  
王濠镜就是在那时候发现的。本该是个再平常不过的早晨——醒来时光线刚刚好，室内的气温也舒服得让人想在床上多赖上一阵。王濠镜抱着王耀回过神，轻轻掀开被子坐起身，习惯性地又摸摸王耀的头发。  
王耀还没醒，但大概是被王濠镜的动作惊扰到，有些不满地皱着眉头嘟囔着别闹、手随意一挥又继续转回去睡了。墨色发丝在王濠镜手边滑过，带来些微痒意的同时，王濠镜瞄到了王耀头上两个小小的黑色凸起。  
他眉头微蹙，赶紧拨开王耀的头发，那小小的尖顶抖了一抖，很快又耷拉下来，这个角度能刚好看见内里的细密绒毛。  
猫耳？  
王濠镜既担心，又难免隐隐觉得有趣，而被他扰了美梦的王耀唰一下睁开眼：“你干嘛呢？”他坐起身，却被王濠镜摸摸额头：“有没有哪里不舒服？”  
没有啊。王耀不明所以地看看他，疑惑着下了床，还没站定，就愕然顿住、手试探着摸了摸腰后：一条长而毛茸茸的黑色尾巴挣动着在裤腰后冒出头，王耀飞快转过身面对王濠镜，脸上神情除了惊讶，几乎称得上窘迫。王濠镜翻出来宽大些的上衣，把人摁回被窝里，又不忘揉揉猫耳：“再睡会吧，我去做早餐。”  
洗漱加上烹煮，最多也就大半小时的时间。王濠镜把煎蛋放到碟子里，正要喊人吃饭，却在卧室门口撞见了黑猫。  
他的态度显然不能简单用迟疑来形容了、可是，家里其他地方确实没有王耀的踪影，而本该早已换上的衣服，正歪躺在被褥里。  
黑猫看看他又看看床，蹦上床用爪子推推衣服，旋即跳下来，扯扯王濠镜的裤腿，扬着脑袋喵喵叫，大概是苦于无法开口说话却又急着自证身份吧……好了好了，我信你，乖。他抱起黑猫，见对方下意识收起指甲，很是直接地在猫咪脑门上亲了一口。

王耀变成猫后似乎还保留了好胃口和好吃相，慢悠悠吃完了王濠镜临时买来的猫罐头，又开始坐下来慢悠悠猫咪洗脸。王濠镜十分专注，路边偶遇的猫咪哪有眼前这只来得吸引，安静地留下照片和视频，不过分吧。王耀却真没怎么搭理他，似乎承来了猫的某些特性，王濠镜拍拍大腿示意他可以跳上来时他不乐意跳，被抱了，倒也不抗拒。  
舒舒服服靠在了沙发软垫上，头倚着抱枕，王耀随意歪躺着看王濠镜，那副凝神端详的样子突然让他回想起久远的过往，王濠镜那时尚是幼童，第一次看见猫时也是这般的好奇模样，瞪大了眼睛看面前的毛团，好一会儿才想起来抬眼去寻兄长的目光、看到了鼓励意味就伸出手，挠了挠猫咪下巴，眼底都亮亮的。  
哎呀——懒洋洋追忆了往事，不由自主团成一团的王耀眯着眼，留意了下王濠镜的神情，看见那流露得太过明显的喜爱，随后便带着些微妙的得意——这点真是个一直没变的小朋友。  
这么想着的王耀颇为潇洒地伸了懒腰，猫爪开成花，伸展完了，随意捞起了抱枕抱在怀里，玩得尽兴舒服了，后腿一踢一踢，实在忘形。+  
那只温热手掌便是在此时“趁虚而入”，轻柔地放在了柔软的猫肚子上，还没完成一个缓缓的摩挲，王耀立刻蜷起身子，收回懒散放松的姿态，歪在沙发边上，如果此刻的眼神自带猫语，大概是在瞪人。  
王濠镜倒是立即收了手，却有些遗憾：“不让摸吗？明明先生你也很喜欢摸猫肚子……”收获了几声喵叫嚷嚷，王濠镜放弃了逗弄的念头，好啦好啦，我不碰就是了。  
然后很快，他拍了一下猫屁股。  
黑猫气得狂甩尾巴：老虎屁股摸不得你不知道吗！好歹我现在也是猫科！  
紧接着，自己便被抱进怀里，遂放弃。

黑色毛团长在了地板上，躺着看王濠镜忙活，做饭炒菜，现在还多了项给猫添水开罐。王濠镜倒是乐得在路过时揉上一阵，他家先生却已无聊到百般思考猫生，从躺地板到钻纸箱，玩床单玩衣服，甚至投怀送抱主动亲亲，还是没有能变回人形的迹象。倘若有百分百对应的微表情解读，坐在餐桌边上的王耀便是在长吁短叹，而不知情的王濠镜习惯性伸手过来，在黑猫背部从上到下顺滑而过，满足地薅了一把。  
王耀砸吧着嘴，终于主动跳到了王濠镜腿上，啊，这别样的膝枕确实很舒服，王耀不想翻身，甚至到了晚上也难以抵抗猫的本性，非要在半夜三更也逮着人不放。王濠镜无奈又好笑，虽说平常他们确实会腻歪一阵——他揉揉眼睛旋开床头灯，在微弱灯光里看向十分精神地在他身边小声咪呜着挤进来的夜猫子——可这也太晚了吧。  
实在睡不着的王耀也很无奈，干脆扒在了王濠镜身上，有一搭没一搭地听这人“聊天”。  
睡不着？还是做噩梦啦？  
毛团喵了两声试图表示否，又觉得不够，干脆晃了晃脑袋，又想：这难道不是我以前哄他睡觉的语气？  
那冷不冷啊，最近是有点变凉了……王濠镜又摸摸猫，甚至体贴地把被子拉上来些。  
黑猫还是没什么表示。  
王濠镜在这当口突然开起玩笑：“那这样会让我觉得先生连做猫都喜欢黏着我的。”  
王耀在无奈之中抛了梗：“是是是，喜欢你，希望你不要不识抬举。”

突然的沉默。

呃……  
皮肤相贴的触感突如其来。王耀垂眼看原本摁在王濠镜胸膛的毛绒爪子变回了人类五指，怔愣着，突然反应过来，立即从他身上下来，顾不上脸热也来不及捞回今早准备的上衣、飞快地抓住被子往自己身边扯，裹成了一个货真价实的毛团。  
注定要拿另一床被子的王濠镜摸了摸露出来的那截墨色绸缎，抱住了王耀：自己喜欢的猫，也只能由着他了。

FIN.

2020-10-11


End file.
